In semiconductor technology, due to its characteristics, III-V based high electron mobility transistors have a number of attractive properties, including high electron mobility and the ability to transmit signals at high frequency, etc.
However, the III-V based high electron mobility transistors are costly to make by using the traditional III-V processes. For example, the traditional III-V process requires metal formation by evaporation and using ohmic structures containing gold, all of which can be expensive. Therefore, what is needed is to develop a process by which the existing silicon fabrication tools can be used to manufacture III-V based transistors.